Rise of the Orangedeath
by HyperA1985
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Pennie (Character of Inspector Gadget cartoon) works together to fulfil the goal that Rikudou Sennin himself desired. Contains: Byakugun/Wood style/Sensor/Smart/Strong/Fast Naruto.


Chapter 1: Experimented.

It was a cold day as a young boy named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was escaping from the mob until the mob caught up which first member of the mob said "We finally caught you demon and time that you suffer for what you did" then second member of the mob said "You do not deserve happiness because of you I lost my cousin" so third member of the mob said "It is your fault that I lost my aunt".

After third member of the mob spoke the fourth member of the mob said "Today is the day that you die demon and nobody will miss you" which the other members of the mob spoke rotten words to Naruto then as the mob was about to attack Naruto a snake quickly took Naruto from Hidden Leaf village to Orochimaru's lab so Orochimaru gave Naruto a quick check to see if Naruto's body can accept blood of bloodline shinobi.

After Orochimaru did a scan on Naruto Orochimaru said "Kabuto get me DNA of Hizashi Hyuuga, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju and my DNA" which Kabuto said "Yes Lord Orochimaru" then Kabuto went to where DNA storage is so Kabuto got out capules of the DNA he asked.

As Orochimaru smiled wickedly Orochimaru injected each of the DNA into Naruto which Kabuto did a quick check on Naruto then Kabuto said "Lord Orochimaru he has gained Byakugun, Wood style jutsu and he has gained whatever you have" so Orochimaru injected DNA of Hidan an immortal shinobi.

After Naruto got injected with DNA of Hidan an immortal shinobi Orochimaru said "With DNA of hidan a member of the akatsuki this boy is basicly immortal meaning this body can not die" which Kabuto took Naruto to a chamber where Naruto's body will be healed then as Naruto woke up Naruto noticed that he was in a chamber so Naruto thought _"OK looks like first thing I need to do is get out of this place and get back to hidden leaf village"_.

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto focused his chakra on the liquid which the liquid busted the chamber open then Naruto got out of the chamber so Naruto activated his byakugun.

After Naruto activated his byakugun Naruto scanned the base to see where Orochimaru is which Naruto smiled as Naruto found where Orochimaru is then Naruto dashed of to where Orochimaru is so as Naruto arrived at the spot where Orochimaru is Naruto said "Orochimaru I know that you desire a body that can not die and you made my body as that sort of body except you can not have my body because only way you have it is defeat me".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru thought _"I get to see my new body in action and it is wonderful oppotunity to see result of an experiment because with a body that can not die I will be powerful enough to even make Akatsuki bowl down to me" _which Orochimaru said "OK Naruto we will have this little fight and at the moment you are at a great disadvantage" then Naruto said "To make it fair I am going to do some trainning without anyone watching me because it be worth it me being at least challenging opponent" so Orochimaru said "Very well do what trainning you need and meet me here at sundown".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto went to an empty trainning field which Naruto started to do some trainning then Naruto sat down to do some meditating so as Naruto started meditating Naruto entered his mindscape where he look face to face with his resident Kyuubi the nine tail fox demon.

A Naruto arrived in his mindscape Naruto looked at Kyuubi the nine tail fox demon which Naruto said "You must be the demon fox that people accuse me to be" then nine tail fox demon replied **"I am the nine tail fox demon and you my jinchuuriki are certainly not anything like me except for the fact the person who caused you to suffer caused me to suffer" **so Naruto asked "What do you mean the person caused me to suffer caused you to suffer".

After Naruto spoke nine tail fox explained **"The person who I am talking about is a bastard that goes by the name Madara Uchiha and what I mean caused you to suffer is that bastard killed your parents and how me made me suffer well I never really wanted to attack the hidden leaf village since what I did want was to challenge one shinobi who I respected as challenging opponent" **which Naruto asked "Who was the challenging opponent you wished to face" then nine tail fox replied **"I would have had the honor to challenge your parents and thanks to that bastard I lost that chance but jinchuuriki you don't seem to be afraid of me for some reason"** so Naruto said "I am not afraid of you because due to the fact you lost the chance to challenge my parents when I am grown strong enough I will challenge you myself in honor of my parents whoever they are".

After Naruto spoke nine tail fox demon said **"I Kurama the nine tail fox demon accept your challenge and believe me I am not going to take it easy on you because I like you to not take it easy on me" **which Naruto said "Kurama the nine tail fox that has a nice ring to it and I will make the challenge something that the both of us to enjoy because this challenge is going to be a blast" then Kurama said **"It will and you have bloodline of couple of fallen shinobi because the two bloodlines been injected into you by Orochimaru of the legendary sanin" **so Naruto said "Orochimaru a member of the legendary sanin well that is going to be a challenge and it is an excellent chance to see if there are goodness somewhere prisoned somewhere in the ninja world".


End file.
